Talk:Cole Phelps
Married I think at some point in the game Cole gets married, i noticed a wedding ring on his finger in this image: Probably to Elsa Lichtman. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 23:26, February 24, 2011 (UTC) : I noticed that on other images as well, but I think he might have been married before the game and his wife either died or divorced him, or he may still be married and cheat on his wife with Elsa. --Anon talk 23:36, February 24, 2011 (UTC) : That is a possibility but I'd like to believe he is married to Elsa :: According to this preview, he is in fact married. --Anon talk 18:09, March 1, 2011 (UTC) : Yes, he is married and he cheats on his wife with Elsa. 17:52, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Look at the dates of these comments, this conversation is from February, 3 months before the game was released, we obviously know what happens now. Tom Talk 19:40, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Age I can't recall his age or date of brith ever been revealed by Rockstar. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 19:52, February 25, 2011 (UTC) :I think it does say somewhere that "he joined the Marines in 1938 at the age of 18", but I'm not 100% sure. I'll see if I can find where that might have been said. --Anon talk 19:59, February 25, 2011 (UTC) ::En route to Coombs Automotive, Bekowsky and Phelps have a conversation and one of the former's lines include: "Oh, I get it now. You see some kid who's basically you 5 years ago and assume he'd gotta be innocent." If he's correct, Phelps is 29. Sniping is AwesomeDefeat the Sniper 20:31, August 23, 2015 (UTC) (Spoilers) Suicide (Spoilers) I just removed a point from the "Trivia" section that speculates on how Cole may have committed suicide. I didn't want to write my reason in the summary, so I'm writing it here. Cole did not commit suicide. He always felt guilty for the way he treated Jack and when it came down to it, he wanted Jack out first. Also, Jack was wounded at the time. When Jack is hoisted up, he turns around, leans down the drain, and yells "Jump!" Cole saw that the water had just hit the corner and knew that he had no time. He said goodbye and let himself go. He didn't lower himself into the water, the water was raising. Cole didn't even try to grab onto Jack because if he did, the water would have hit Cole before Jack could pull him up and they'd both be pulled in. I wouldn't say he committed suicide, he just didn't have enough time and made his decision. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 01:27, May 23, 2011 (UTC) I understand that they wanted to go another route with this game but it kind of sucks that they only let you use your gun when you do a mission me I'm a rockstar fan and I like the game I just hate that they didn't add the new stuff plus kind of kept the free roam like GTA and some of the buttons. Naval Reserve Officer Training Corps and Officer Candidate School I just read the biography of Phelps. In the biography is mentioned that Phelps participated in the Naval Reserve Officer Training Corps. This can't correct since Cole went to Officer Candidate School. If Phelps realy partincipated in the NROTC he would already been a Second Lieutenant in the USMC, so why go the the OCS afterwards? G@mbit 21:50, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :If its wrong then change it. Tom Talk 22:08, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :-All NROTC Marine Option Midshipmen go through Marine OCS as well. Det. Cole Phelps Dead or Alive? I do not think Det. Cole Phelps is dead, or I dont want to think that. His coffin was closed at the funeral so that gives me hope that he is not dead, but at the same time it makes me think his body was so beatin up from hitting the walls of the sewer idk I just hope he isnt dead for an L.A. Noire 2 with Phelps. I hope Det. Cole Phelps is still alive, there is no sign of his body has been found. It would be cool on L.A. Noire 2 if Jack kept trying to finish Cole's investigation with his partners(except Roy), and, I don't know, Phelps shows up, alive, and tries to finish what he started. I didn't like the end of L.A. Noire, with the "bad guys" winning. I think that on L.A. Noire 2, we could have an ending with Phelps in that Chief Of Police uniform, sitting on the Chief's Office. "Murders Committed"? I've got nothing aganist this section of this page, however I disagree that it should be called "Murders Committed" because these kills are not techincally murder. I suggest it should be renamed "Prominent Kills" or preferablly something better. Don't mean to be critical, this is just a constructive suggestion. User:Liendax I agree, the section should either be renamed or removed. --Anon(Talk) 17:34, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Renamed it "Criminals Killed" NT92 17:36, July 30, 2011 (UTC) :I did try to remove it but Soviet Burrito undid that, probably under the impression that that it was an act of vandalism (dumb move on my part). Still hats off to "NT92" for a good renaming. Liendax ::I agree with this. When a policeman kills a perp in the line of duty, it is not murder. Dan the Man 1983 20:22, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Appearance section Do we really need the Case Apperances section? He is afterall the main character and appears in all the cases, even the ones when he's not playable! Liendax 20:15, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Criminals Arrested What I don't think is right is that they don't list the criminals Phelps has arrested. Here are the ones I know: Errol Schroader- for the murder of Scooter Peyton Wendell Bowers-for jumping parole Edgar Kalou-for the murder of Everett Gage Adrian Black-for conspiracy and fraud Gabriel Del Gado-for grand theft auto James Belasco-for his work in the car smuggling ring Jean Archer-for her work in the car smuggling ring Steven Bigelow-for his work in the car smuggling ring Gordon Leitvol-for his work in the car smuggling ring Mark Bishop-for the rape of Jessica Hamilton and the attempted murders of June Ballard and Jessica Hamilton Fleetwood Morgan-for his work in the morphine distribution ring Jermaine Jones-for his work in the morphine distribution ring Merlon Ottie-for his work in the morphine distribution ring Airto Sanchez-for his work in the marijuana distribution ring Henry Arnett-for burglary Reginald Varley-for his outstanding murder in Detroit :I like the sound of that :). Could you do it and set it out like the Criminals Killed section? Tom Talk 22:19, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Why is Leroy Sabo on the ones he killed? I managed to get a warning shot off when I was chasing him. 07:44, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Pearl Harbor "Invasion of Pearl Harbor" should be rewriteen as "attack on Pearl Harbor". Badge number It's hardly a coincidence his badge number has "47" at the end... reference to the year L.A. Noire is set, perhaps? Sniping is AwesomeSpeak to the Sniper 21:33, November 3, 2015 (UTC)